Demigod Goodeness
by imfangirlandproud
Summary: The demigods arrive at Goode! I know this is cliche but watev. No flames please, R&R! Read, I know you want to! includes a lot of Percabeth. Rated T for slight swearing. Disclaimer:I don't own PJO


Nessa POV

I leaned on my locker and groaned. "Ugh. Where is Percy?" I glanced at Matt, Scott, Lila and Kristen, my friends. Except one was missing- Percy Jackson, who've I've been best friends with since we met last year, after they said he blew up the band room, but honestly, I doubt it. How would someone like Percy, with his adorable sea-green eyes, messy black hair and amazingly hot and toned body blow up the band room for no reason?

Okay, fine. I might have a _tiny_ crush on my best friend, but who doesn`t, the whole population of teenage girls at Goode High is obsessed with him, but somehow he always refuses everyone. Percy claims to have a girlfriend who lives in California, but please. Everyone at Goode knows that`s just an excuse not to date. But hello, last year Sera Lee asked him out. And Sera is the most popular girl in the school, so it`s obvious Percy is saving himself for someone else- me. Like hello, I`m his best friend. It`s not like he secretly has another best friend who`s coincidentally a girl and has known him longer than me, which is pretty much impossible.

What… right. Sorry, daydreaming again. Where was I? Yeah! So I was waiting for Percy to arrive at school like he always does, driven by his mom. But, like he always does, he`s late.

`` Hey guys! `` He said, running up the stairs to greet us. Man, there are at least 4 sets of stairs, but Percy goes up without any effort at all. ``Seaweed Brain, you're late! `` I said, scolding him with a nickname he accidentally let slip one day. He flinched when I called him that, which was odd. `Don`t call me that. `` He muttered, like he always does every time I call him that. ``It`s the first day of school Seaweed Brain! `` I continued, pretending to ignore him. ``_Don`t call me that!_ `` Percy shouted, earning a few weird glances. I backed away. Percy seemed more, I dunno, _miserable _this year.

We headed inside without talking, all of us. ``So. `` Matt said, filling in the awkwardness. ``Have a good summer Percy? `` I saw Percy`s face drop. ``Uh not really. Just camp… `` he muttered. _Oh._ This camp he was talking about was pretty much all he ever did every summer since he was 12, it seemed. He says it`s only for teenagers with ADHD and dyslexia, but I honestly can`t imagine that place as happy and fun as he describes it.

We let the subject drop. Every time Percy comes back from the camp of his, he gets new scars, but refuses to tell why he has them.

``Oh hey! I forgot, this big group of teens are coming from this camp or something to school. They`re all new. And I heard there`s a lot of _girls _coming! `` Scott said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. We all laughed at his misfortune of being single.

Suddenly we came to this big crowd at the doors. ``The new kids! `` I heard them say. Sweet. The mob of kids parted as Percy walked through, looking curious and anxious.

At the front of the school, 4 orange vans piled out. The first one had a trident, a thunder bolt and a sort of helmet thing spray painted on it. The second, third and fourth had _Delphi Strawberries _on it. Hmm, I wonder what that was, I had a feeling that their strawberries were better than normal strawberries, I dunno why.

The first van, which was blaring Green Day music, parked right in front of the steps. Everybody at Goode knew that you weren`t allowed to park there, even the new kids knew that, but the teenagers in the van didn`t seem to care.

8 teenagers piled out of the van, looking slightly sick. Did they travel a really long distance? Like maybe from Long Island, this was not that far, but pretty far if you were just going to school.

I studied the new kids. The girl driving seemed to look 16, with spiky black hair and bluer than blue eyes, but I sensed she wasn`t all she seemed. Then there was this goth-looking guy, with droopy black hair and a look that said, _come near me and I`ll chop you to bits._ There was also this blond dude with the same eyes as the driver, who was holding hands with this girl with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair, but I could feel that she could look pretty if she wanted. Also there was a small girl with frizzy brown hair like Rachel`s (a friend of mine that moved away) and she was holding hands with this really buff and tall Chinese guy, not to be racist or anything. Looking very out of place beside the couples in the van was this small dude that resembled a Latino elf. Beside him, looking equally as uncomfortable but slightly nervous was this, this _golden girl._

She had golden blonde princess`s hair and a tanned body, stereotypical California girl. But what completely ruined that image were her eyes. Her eyes were stormy gray, and looked like she was analyzing the situation and figuring out an escape plan just in case.

I felt instantly jealous. She was everything I`m not, and looked pretty enough to even be Percy`s girlfriend, which was a pretty high rank in the social ladder. Me, with my straight brown hair and plain brown eyes didn`t stand a chance against someone as pretty as her. No, she wasn`t even pretty. She looked _beautiful_.

Apparently Percy thought so too. I looked on horrified as he ran down the stairs and toward the group of vans. The teenagers watched smiling as Percy tackled the golden girl in a hug, and time seemed to literally stand still as Percy _kissed _the golden girl.

I swear my heart felt like it was ripped into pieces slowly and painfully while I`m forced to watch that over and over…

I was frozen in the place as I watched Percy and Golden Girl kiss. "Hey Seaweed Brain." She said, poking his nose. I gasped, knowing that Percy would reply just like he did to me. But to my surprise, he laughed and replied, "Good to see you too Wise Girl." _What._

I gazed at him as he looked over to the girl who was driving and the goth kid. "Pinecone Face." "Kelp Head." "Death Breath." "Fish Face." I saw them exchange insults, but they all seemed to be enjoying it.

Percy POV

Oh my gods, Annabeth was here! ANNABETH WAS HERE! Well Thalia and Nico and Jason and Piper and them are her too but… Annabeth's here! The fates have been unusually kind these few weeks.

Sorry ADHD attack. Where was I?

Oh right. I was trading insults with Thalia and Nico like we do it every day (well we do) and I heard someone say from my left: "What are we, chopped liver?"

I turned sharply to my left, thinking it was a monster or whatever, but what I saw was way better.

All the year-rounders at camp was piling out of the 2 camp vans, and it was Travis and Conner Stoll who spoke.

I scanned the crowd of demigods. There were Travis and Conner Stoll, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, obviously my Annabeth, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, Leo, Clarisse and Chris, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, Drew and Lacy unfortunately, Malcom from Athena Cabin, Katie Gardener from the Demeter Cabin, Grover- wait, Grover?

"G-Man!" I said, slapping Grover on the back. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Looking around, I asked, "What are all of you doing here?"

Thaila looked around nervously at the mortals gaping at us. "Later." She hissed. Suddenly I saw Nessa, one of my mortal friends march forward and slap Annabeth on the cheek. I immediately pulled Annabeth behind me, but she slipped out of my grip and faced Nessa. "You dumb blonde, you just can't come in here kissing Percy! It's not _right_!" Nessa screeches. All of the campers winced, knowing how sensitive Annabeth was to being called a dumb blonde just because of her hair.

Wise Girl looked Nessa straight in the eye and punched her right in the eye, giving her a pretty nice black eye.

"Don't _ever_ call me a dumb blonde, you **insert word of your choice**" she snarled. I looked confusedly at the two girls, glaring at each other. What?

"Oh, it's on." Nessa muttered, "Contest. Here. Now. _These people_" she said, waving at my fellow campers with disgust "Ask questions about Seaweed Brain," at that point pretty much everyone from camp, me included, shouted "Don't call him that!" well exept I said _don't call me that._ "And whoever gets most of them correct wins."

Annabeth POV

Oh my gods, it's so _on._ Please, I pretty much live with Seaweed Brain, I know everything about him. And considering the fact that campers are asking the questions…

"Okay. First Question: What's Prissy's favourite colour?" Clarisse said, stepping forward immediately. I snickered, it was so obvious, and said, "Blue." At the same time, that- that ugly mortal said "Orange." Excuse me? Clarisse smirked. "Wrong. Annabeth is correct. Why in Had- the heck would you say orange?" The mortal shrugged, not looking ashamed. "He always wears this shirt that's orange." She replied. All the campers laughed internally at the mortal's stupidness, and all unzipped their jackets, showcasing the bright orange shirt we all had underneath.

"'Kay, next question- " Travis started, but suddenly I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Oh my Gods, we're going to be late! Come on guys!"

Malcom and I pretty much dragged the rest of the campers into the school.

Meanwhile, me and Percy traded schedules.

This was his:

**Homeroom: Mr. Blofis**

**First Period: Language: Mr. Blofis **

**Second Period: History: Mr. Sade**

**Third period: Elective (Swim Team): Ms. Lin**

**Fourth Period: Phys Ed: Coach Hedge**

**Fifth period: Lunch**

**Sixth Period: Greek: Mr. Boring**

**Seventh period : Break**

**Eighth Period: Latin: Mrs. Talla**

**Ninth period: study hall**

**Tenth period dismissal**

"Oh hey Wise Girl! I have the same things as you! Except for my elective, you have architecture. " he squealed excitedly like a girl, jumping up and down. I laughed, but noticed all the students were headed to the main hall.

What? I asked Percy about this and he replied, "Oh, yeah. So Goode is weird like this, but each term we have this thing called Term Topic. We have an assembly at the beginning of each one and they tell us what the topic of the term is. Our teachers claim it's for 'more fun education', but the themes are always stupid stuff like ' Fairy Tales' or 'No Bullying'. Every student can suggest a topic, but if you do, you have to say a speech about it and plan everything and stuff."

I nodded. Then he looked around suspiciously, and asked, "So why are you guys really here?" I laughed. "Chiron and all the gods agreed that the year-rounders need better education, so they sent all the year-rounders to Goode and Hades cast a spell on the school so no monsters can smell you here. Jason, well he's staying at Camp Half Blood now, Hazel and Frank, they were visiting and decided to come too, Thaila, Artemis wants her to scout out the school for possible hunters, and Grover, he just wants to come. Oh, and just in case, Coach Hedge is here as a Phys Ed teacher. We're allowed to come back to camp on the weekends though. And yes Percy, you can come."

He smiled, and pecked me on the lips.

All the campers piled into the last rows in the hall, and watched as the principal marched in with 3 very familiar men.

"Goode students." She announced, "this term's topic is: Greek Mythology."


End file.
